


Kiss the Pain Away

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Minor Injuries, not extremely graphic but still contains mentioning of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: After being injured in a recent fight, Emmy gives Layton immediate first aid.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Kiss the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload from FF.net! Happy SFW Sunday!

Layton doubled over from the searing pain his stomach gave. His usual orange shirt was tattered and stained red. After noting his condition, his partner managed to carry him out of the fray nimbly. It was a surprise that the crooks they fought weren’t giving chase. The injured man explained that they were probably only ordered to ward off trespassers.

It was nearing sunset upon stopping in a dense forest. Before her legs gave out, Emmy placed Layton against a tree. She couldn’t possibly remember the last time her lungs felt like they were on fire, or that her muscles ached a troubling burn. They felt so terrible, so uninviting, yet familiar all the same. Nothing matched the pain that Hershel felt, she was sure.

His breaths were sharp, his chest rose and fell with difficulty.

She walked up to him and began inspecting him. Luckily, no other injuries were found. Nevertheless, the wound found on his stomach looked serious.

“Off,” she instructed him to remove his shirt with the wave of a hand. “I need to clean around the wound before dressing it.”

“But we didn’t pack any bandages or first aid, how are you going to- wait. Emmy!”

The woman was in the process of taking off her jacket and tossing it aside. As her hands plucked away at the buttons of her undershirt, Hershel stuttered his objections. She ignored them until the light shirt fell from her shoulders. A quick check showed it seemed sterile enough to use as a temporary dressing. She could only hope the material wasn’t particularly aggravating on the gash.

Whipping her head around to meet his surprised face, she answered him. “Would you rather I let you bleed out, professor?”

His complaints soon died down as she walked up and began stroking his cheek with her thumb. The pain almost melted away from staring at the woman’s chocolate eyes. It was as if they said “Everything is going to be fine”. He couldn’t help but feel the warmth and protection that radiated from her. Her lips then met his momentarily for a short kiss that made his heart flutter.

The assistant walked over to a nearby brook and dipped part of the cloth in to dampen it. Inspecting his abdomen again, she cringed at the sight of crimson fluids that slowly trailed along toned muscle. Emmy was sure to lightly dab around the wound and rid of the excess blood that would have dried over time. Her partner’s face contorted each time she pressed against the aggravated skin, but he dared not yelp in front of her.

She wrapped the makeshift gauze taut and tied the sleeves together for good measure.

“There. It’s not much really, but it should hold you over till we can find the nearest hospital,” she mused as she checked her work.

“Thank you very much. I appreciate it,” he gave a tired but genuine smile.

Emmy stretched her arms out to rid of the ache they gave her. “You’d do the same, right?”

“Of course.”

The pair watched the once cyan skies fill with gentle pinks and yellows. It was fairly close to evening. From the distance they walked to reach the hideout of their most recent troublemaker, it would easily be fairly late when they return to town. Luke might be worried, but he’d be more concerned over the professor coming back with an injury.

How was Layton to explain this to him? He said he’d return home unscathed. Before his thoughts wandered further, his view of the sky was blocked by a fit, feminine torso.

“We better start heading back before the mosquitoes show up.”

“Ah, right.”

But the two stayed for several moments, their eyes never leaving each other. Upon closer inspection, the woman stood just in front of the setting sun, an almost angelic, halo gracing the ends of her hair and skin. He didn’t want to move, not now. Dark eyes drank up the marvelous view. It could not be helped.

Once her hand was placed under his chin, his attention was focused on her again.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’ve…been much better,” he chuckles in an attempt to channel out the pain in other means. “I’ve been far worse as well.”

The look she gave was distant. “You know, I always said the same to my mom. And you know what she did?”

He shook his head wordlessly, not wanting to interrupt her.

A smile grew on her face and she leaned down, bringing her lips to above the gauze. Emmy pressed her face against him, leaving behind a tickling sensation: the form of a light kiss. Then another, giving the man multiple pecks until she finally rested her forehead on him. She felt him tense momentarily before he relaxed again. A hand was placed on her head comfortingly.

“Do you feel better?”

As if he took aspirin, the pain was muted. It was no longer a constant ache. “I…Yes, actually.” He could only smile then. “Your mother certainly was a smart woman with remedies.”

Bubbly laughter escaped her, some of it vibrating through him. “Yeah, she was.”

Another silent moment passed.

“Come. You should put your jacket back on and head back to town before you catch a cold.” He gently lifted her head from him.

“Same to you.” She dragged her fingertips across bare skin, causing him to gasp.

After rising up and placing on their respective jackets, they began a weary walk back to town. The man supposed that she really was his medicine, in more ways than one.


End file.
